


holy ground

by Julx3tte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, holy ground, petals day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: happy petals day :). a drabbl-ey gift for the one the only





	holy ground

 

 

> _I was reminiscing_
> 
> _just the other day_
> 
> _While having coffee all alone_
> 
> _and Lord, it took me away_

 

How little things change in a few years, Lily thought, her eyes following a barista navigate between tight tables to serve a cup of coffee to a woman in a red hat. The woman looked up from her book every time a new person walked into the little coffee shop, probably looking for her blind date.

A few years ago, that had been her: set up on a blind date, waiting in this very same cafe and watching the door for the handsome man she’d seen a picture of on her friend’s phone.

Her coffee came - the “craft” version of a PSL, just as the door jingled open and James pushed inside. His glasses fogged up from the heat inside the shop, and his hair still had speckles of snow, which he quickly brushed away with his free hand. As he walked to Lily, his coat dripped of melting snow.

Even after dating for years, seeing him run his hands through his hair still made her want to jump him on the spot.

Lily spared a glance at the woman in the red hat, who looked back down at her book after James walked in, before getting up to greet him with a hug.

James offered her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down, waving at a barista to order his usual drink. He grinned at her, taking out a large binder from the bag under his coat.

“So Evans. Ready to plan a wedding?”

 

* * *

 

 

> _Back to a first-glance feeling_
> 
> _on New York Time_
> 
> _Back when you fit in my poems_
> 
> _like a perfect rhyme_

 

It happened like this:

Lily, drunkenly, gave her friends permission to set her up on a blind date on the same night that James, soberly, bugged Sirius enough with his misery that the man decided to do something about it. Sirius called a friend, and a friend called Mary, and somehow someone sent Lily and James snaps of the other and told them they’d find each other at the _Sweet Elle_.

It was a small corner cafe in the same lot as a bank and a grocery store - which was perfect for Lily. She could run errands after the date, no matter how poorly it went.

She expected nothing less than her drunk self, and didn’t even remember the guy’s face. She got the description later - tall, dark hair, looks like an idiot. _Easy enough_ , she’d said back.

So, she ordered coffee, sat down, and started reading the _just-in-case_ book she’d brought along. For, you know, just in case he was a dud, or didn’t show. Lily was a few minutes early anyway, preferring to spy out the area. Just in case.

Oh, but Lily was woefully unprepared for the man that walked in. She saw the hair first, just barely too long, with hands already running through and following a few strands. He’d shaved recently - she could see a red mark where he’d cut himself. Shoulders that made her imagine her hands holding onto them.

And _damn_ if he didn’t look like the man that visited her dreams sometimes - complete with the just-too-tight-at-the-arms t-shirt. Maybe he’d turn around…

He spotted her right away, grinning like an idiot, and walked to her.

“Hi, my name’s James. My, uh, friend Sirius told me to meet you here.”

“Lily. Nice to meet you James.”

 

* * *

 

 

> _Took off faster_
> 
> _than a green light "Go"_
> 
> _Yeah, you skipped the conversation_
> 
> _when you already know_

 

By the end of the date, she was hooked, and it turned out, so was he.

“I, look, I don’t want to be too forward. I never do this. But would you be willing to, uh, come over for coffee?”

“James, we’re already having coffee.” Lily laughed into her cup, blushing at the thought of being in his apartment.

“Oh. Drinks then?”

Lily made him wait a few excruciating seconds, just to see him struggle to hold his hands together so that they don’t shake from the nerves.

He was handsome as hell, and suave, but damn was he a dork.

“Yeah. I’d like that James,” she finally said, reaching over the table to grab his hands.

His apartment turned out to be a penthouse, and his hands turned out to be very useful once they weren’t shaking. His lips were warm on her neck, and, despite having only met him hours ago, she felt safe.

He led her to his room, pausing every few steps to shed a shirt here, a sock there, and helping her out of her skirt, before falling on his bed and pulling her on top of him.

“Are you sure you want to -”

Lily cut him off. “I’m sure James.”

She leaned down to kiss him, and forgot all about the rest of the world.  

 

* * *

 

> _I left a note on the door_
> 
> _with a joke we’d made_
> 
> _And that was the first day_

 

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of sizzling. By the time she made it to the kitchen, there were two places made on the counter, a stool was pulled out for her to sit on, and two plates of omelettes and orange juice sat ready.

“You cook often, Potter?” Lily asked, grazing her lips on his cheek.

“When I have a reason to Evans,” he replied.

“Delicious, James.”

James blushed, and Lily gave him a look. “Oh you meant the food.”

“Let’s do this again sometime,” she suggested, failing to hold back her laughter.

“Me, or the food,” he asked?

 

* * *

 

 

> _And darling, it was good_
> 
> _never looking down_
> 
> _And right there where we stood_
> 
> _was holy ground_

 

“You know my father’s funeral was at this church?”

The words shook Lily out of her memories. They were really here, just a day before their wedding, walking through the plan.

“When was the last time you were here?” she asked.

“Oh it’s been years.”

“Why’d you pick it?”

James paused a moment, and ruffled his hair.

“I think I wanted a new memory to remember this place by.”

The wedding was more than memorable. James - for once in a fresh haircut - nearly fainted when Lily began walking down the aisle, and Sirius had to catch him wobbling before he tripped down the stairs.

He’d recovered by the time she made it up the steps and to her place next to him. Finally holding hands, sharing their vows, ready to promise their lives to each other, Lily looked from the deep red carpets on the floor to the tall, painted ceiling, taking in the moment. James was smiling radiantly, and the flickering candles painted lines on his jaw that she couldn’t wait to trace.

“Alright, Evans?” James whispered.

Lily smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. “Good,” she replied.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Tonight I’m gonna dance_
> 
> _for all that we’ve been through_
> 
> _But I don’t wanna dance_
> 
> _if I’m not dancing with you_

 

Lily put on one of James’ old records and danced her way through their home, putting on the oven, clearing some days old mail from the table, and finishing some laundry in the dryer.

James had been gone for a few days, but this was her first day off, and damn if she wasn’t going to take advantage of the one day her walking disaster of a husband wasn’t home to do some cleaning.

She did a twirl, and then waved her hands in the air, and somehow missed the sound of the door opening and closing.

James left his bags by the door, intrigued by the music playing through the house, and caught sight of Lily, eyes closed, spinning through the living room.

Lily finally opened her eyes during the lull of the song, and she nearly jumped as she realized James was standing right there.

“I didn’t know you liked Taylor Swift,” he chuckled.

“I didn’t know you did either,” she replied, dancing her way to him.

Still dancing in his arms, she leaned up to whisper into his ear:

“Welcome home James.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it petals! <3\. It's a short little thing I managed to do this week, even though I wasn't planning on doing any writing. You inspire me I guess.


End file.
